Prince and Peasant
by iamtheredangel
Summary: Written for the RusCan Exchange! Ivan is a prince, and Matthew is a knight in training!


Written for the RusCan Exchange! My prompt was Ivan as a snotty prince with Matthew training to become a knight. I hope I did it even a little bit of justice. ^^;;

Here we go!

* * *

It was a bright afternoon in the northern kingdom. The sun ran it's warm fingers over the treetops, peeking through to the grasses and meadows where the flowers and honeysuckle grew. Waters flowed. Little quiet streams tickled their separate ways through valleys and forests, and eventually met and joined together in rivers. In turn, the rivers fed the lakes where fish swam, large and plentiful. Bears fed on these fish before returning to their forest homes, joining the vast amounts of other wildlife that roamed and wandered freely. Their only worry was the occasional hunter looking for a wild meal or a warm jacket.

The northern kingdom's territory spread out far and wide in all directions. It's people were mighty and many. They lived off the land and were strong. They had fought many battles and pushed back many armies from their land. They were a proud people, and they loved their king who's leadership had protected them and the riches of their homes and families.

When prince Ivan was born, the people rejoiced. The little prince would someday grow up to be a mighty king, and like his father, he would protect the people and the land.

But even as the people of the northern kingdom were strong and their king was great, they were not untouched by the sorrows of war. Many kings from rival nations wanted the northern kingdom's riches for themselves, and sent their armies to wage war. The king met them on the battlefield and fought them off, and tho the battles were always won, many of his knights and men were lost.

The king honoured the widows and children of his fallen knights with social care and ease of taxes. Education was important and free to all, tho almost all young boys wanted to grow up and become knights to help protect their land and help their king. Prince Ivan was no different. As he grew older, his father taught him to ride a horse,fight with a broad sword and carry a heavy shield. When his father was satisfied that he was old enough, and big enough, he rode into war with the army and proved himself to be a powerful warrior.

Men and women alike grew enamoured with their prince as he became a young man. Ivan had grown into a tall, well built man with handsome features and gentle eyes. Maidens did their best to catch his attention whenever he rode his horse through their villages, but prince Ivan did not pay them any heed. He had no interest in their love or in marriage - only in the art of war and overseeing the continued strength and might of the northern army.

The bright afternoon shone it's gentle rays of sun down on a field filled with young men. There were metallic sounds of swords clanking off armour and against other swords. There were hacked-at wooden statues vaguely resembling enemy knights holding broken shields standing about the field. The young men were attacking them, and each other, training and practising their skills for the day they would be called upon to go into a real battle. Overseeing these new recruits were older knights, battle-worn and weary, but still wanting ot be of service to their king. They shouted commands, teaching the group about form and discipline. They urged them to raise their shields to block, then thrust forward with their blades.

The young men were all healthy and strong. They were brave and anxious to learn all they could. They dreamed of going in to battle to do great, heroic things.. in the hopes of someday becoming an honoured knight that would be seated close at the banquet table of their dear king and prince.

All.. except one.

One young man - smaller than the rest - was not so sure of himself on the field. His leather armour was too big on him. A hand-me-down from a larger relative.. he had to cinch his belt tightly to keep it in place. His helmet kept falling over his eyes so that he had to stop what he was doing every few seconds to adjust it. His blond curls, no matter how many times he pushed them out of the way, always ended up falling into his face.. further disrupting his vision.

His sword seemed too heavy for him, and his shield too large. He did his best to lift both, and then brought the sword down onto the shoulder of one of the wooden statues.. but the blade was now stuck in the wood and he was struggling to pull it free.

He dropped his shield and tugged at it with both hands. Some of the other young men around him glanced his way and began to snicker.

"Matthew!" One of the old knights shouted, "What the holy hells are you doing?"

"It.. it's stuck.." The little blond said in between grunts, still working to pull his sword free. He braced one foot against the wooden statue and pulled back with all his might. Suddenly the statue relented and the sword came free, sending Matthew sprawling backwards, end over end, onto the ground. The field erupted into laughter. Even those young men who had not witnessed what had just happened now turned to see the scrawny blond on his hands and knees, crawling after the sword that had landed on the ground a few metres away. His knees got caught up in his leather armour and he tripped forward, his metal helmet falling from his head and rolling away.

Laughter echoed throughout the field.

"The prince!" someone suddenly shouted.

All laughter stopped and all eyes looked to where Ivan was riding onto the field, sitting on the back of his great black warhorse.

"Fall in, you lot!" another of the old knights called. All the young men hurried to line up and stand at attention. Their backs straight, their chests puffed out and their chins held proud and high as the prince dismounted his horse and came to examine them.

"My lord," an old knight bowed to the heir of the throne, his armour creaking.

"Bogdan." Ivan acknowledged him, and the knight fell into step beside the prince as he walked.

"These are the new ones? They look young." Ivan said as he eyed a few of the young men.

"Not so young as you when you first picked up a sword, my prince." Bodgan chuckled. He motioned to a few of the taller, stronger looking young men. "They're all a good lot. They're fresh from their mothers sides, but they'll toughen up right quick."

Ivan nodded, then startled when a shield suddenly rolled in front of his feet. A blond man - barely more than a boy - came stumbling after it, trying to grab for it.

Ivan reached down to grab the shield, picking it up. The little blond looked up at the prince, his violet eyes widening when he realized who had his shield.

"Matthew!" Bogdan barked, "You useless little thing. Get in line with the others!"

Matthew 'eeped', his shoulders drawn in and his breath caught in his throat. He began to shake, but beyond trembling he found himself unable to move. The old knight and prince Ivan towered over him from where he was crouched on the ground.

He swallowed hard.

Ivan regarded the scrawny, shaking boy on the ground with disdain and let out a long, troubled sigh. He held out Matthew's shield.

"Go on." He said. Matthew carefully reached out for his shield, then hurried away to line up with the other young men.

"That particular one needs to go back home to his mother." said Bogdan. Ivan nodded his agreement, his eyes following after Matthew thoughtfully.

"I'll take him with me."

"M'lord?" the old knight blinked and stared at Ivan, confused.

"I'm planning a hunting trip this afternoon and I am in need of company. I will take that one with me. Perhaps carrying my gear will help to strengthen his arms."

Whispers started amoungst the young men. Any one of them would gladly accompany prince Ivan on a hunting trip. They were jealous and angry that the very least of them was picked to go along.

Matthew curiously peeked around the shoulders of the man he stood next to in line.

"Sire, there are countless other lads here who would serve you better than Matthew.." the old knight reasoned.

"No," said the prince, "I want to take that one. He'll serve me just fine."

Ivan turned and walked back to his horse, grabbing the saddle horn and pulling himself up to mount. Bogdan gazed from Ivan to Matthew, shaking his head, but he knew better than to continue arguing.

Matthew was given a pack pony to ride. Both he and the little horse were loaded up with gear. Food, extra clothing, tent poles and canvas should the prince decide the trip would last more than one afternoon.. and weapons of course... were all packed onto the pony's back. Prince Ivan's long hunting bow was slung across Matthew's back, and the arrows were at his side.

The only thing Ivan himself carried was his sword, sheathed at his side. The pony's halter was tied to the saddle of the princes' war horse, and Bogdan waved goodbye to them as they trotted away.

"Good hunting to you, your highness!" he called.

The old knights, the young men, and the training field were all left far behind. Before them lay thick forest, rolling hills, and huge mountains in the distance. They were riding far out into the unknown, and both the boy and the prince were silent for most of the trip.

It wasn't until they stopped by a stream and dropped down from their horses backs to let them drink that Ivan finally broke the silence. Matthew was rooting through one of his saddlebags in search of something for them to have for lunch when the prince grabbed his arm and yanked him around. He gasped when he was suddenly face-to-face with an angry Ivan.

"What do you think you're doing?" the prince yelled, "Have you gone mad? What is wrong with you?"

The little blond cringed and tried to pull away from the princes' grasp, but Ivan held him fast. Those angry, violet eyes demanded an answer. It took awhile for Matthew to find his voice.

"Nothing is wrong with me.." he said softly. Ivan's grip on his wrist was painful, and he winced when the prince squeezed harder. "What is wrong with YOU? You're hurting me!"

Ivan let him go immediately. Matthew cradled his hurting wrist to his chest. He turned around and quickly walked away. He didn't want the prince to see the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

The forest around him was green and lush, and the ground was covered in thick ferns. He stepped carefully on a narrow path made by deer. A large hand on his shoulder stopped him. The hand was gentle this time, so he didn't pull away.

His head bowed as the prince's arms came around him, embracing him from behind. That large nose that so distinctly framed Ivan's face buried itself in his blond locks, and Matthew felt the princes chest expand as he breathed in.

"I'm sorry."

Ivan's voice was careful, quiet and unaccustomed to handing out apologies to anyone. Anyone.. except for the little blond before him.

There were times - many times - where Matthew had relaxed into this comforting, royal embrace.. but that afternoon he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself. He pulled away again, and continued walking.

Ivan followed him, but allowed him space. The forest was silent once more, save for the call of birds and the breeze in the treetops.

Matthew walked until he reached a tree that had fallen some time ago. It was covered in moss and tiny blue flowers while little purple butterflies flittered around it.. the forest retaking a fallen life to turn it into life-giving regrowth.

He sat down on the tree and dug at the forest floor with the toe of his boot, his eyes downcast. The prince sat beside him.

They seemed almost awkward sitting there together in the quiet of the forest. The little peasant boy with longish blond curls, beside the large and imposing, but strikingly handsome prince. The butterflies flittered about their business. Matthew held out his hand, and one came to rest on his finger. He gazed at the tiny, precious thing and watched as it opened and closed it's delicate wings. Ivan made a huffing noise and when Matthew turned his gaze to look he had to cover his mouth to suppress a laugh. A butterfly had landed right on the end of the prince's nose. Ivan was crossed-eyed looking at it, and was shaking his head and crinkling his nose in an attempt to make it fly away.

Matthew gently coaxed the butterfly onto his free hand. He settled it instead atop the princes head, and smiled at the way the pretty little insect looked against the silver of Ivan's hair.

Ivan cupped his cheek.

"Why were you on the training grounds? You're not meant to be on the battlefield, my little one."

Matthew turned his face away. A frown muddied his features.

"It's my decision."

"I assume your dear mother does not know. It would break her heart."

"It's my decision." Matthew repeated.

"Your father and brother both have fallen in war. You want to follow their footsteps to your own grave?"

"It's MY decision!" Matthew yelled, and the little butterflies rose into the air and flittered around them, startled by the sudden uproar.

"You're choosing to become a soldier, instead of accepting my offer?" Ivan's voice was soft and gentle in spite of how upset Matthew had become.

"I want to be a knight! Like my brother.." his last word came out weakly. He was fighting against tears again.

"Matthew," the prince moved to kneel on the ground before little blond. He took Matthew's hand and bowed his head, pressing his cheek against it. "You are not your brother. You are not meant for war. You are too gentle for battle. You cannot be a knight."

"Then what can I be?" Matthew sniffled, a tear making it's way down his cheek. Ivan brushed it away with his thumb.

"My love."

He shook his head, but he didn't flinch away when the prince moved closer to him.

"You should be with someone of nobility.. a lord or lady.. or a knight who's been brave and proven themselves worthy of you. You shouldn't be.. you can't.. choose me. I'm just.. I'm.. nothing."

Strong arms were around him now, pulling him to the forest floor to kneel between the princes' legs. Hands were in his hair, brushing back golden locks from his lilac-coloured eyes, wet with tears.

"I'm nothing.." he said again, then closed his eyes when Ivan's lips touched his own. The kiss was so soft and sweet.. he couldn't stop himself from melting into it.

"You're everything." Ivan whispered, and Matthew shivered.

He submitted to being picked up and carried. His cheek rested on the prince's shoulder, and his tears dried as they headed back to their horses. His worries about being accepted into the northern kingdom's high society as Ivan's consort stayed with him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. For now.. he was with his prince.. his lover.. and they were miles away from the roles of prince and peasant.


End file.
